youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Out tha Way
Get Out Tha Way is the 7th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics B.g. Watch out Let them hot boys through nigga Get out tha way What nigga B.g. Straighting up bitch nigga fore my cake cut loose You gives a fuck bout me I gives a motherfuck bout you If it's trouble you like it's trouble I bring I'm a bosser I ride at night and I'm gonna let mines hang I sho discriminate at all (at all) beef I eliminate I play the game raw (game raw) Sleep I advise you not to do when it's walk time I have niggas catching they cut when I be slinging nine (uh uh) Lil wayne, juvie and turk that's who I roll wit (who) If I gotta lick that's who I go kick in the door wit (who) Baby is who I drink that absolutely no wit (who) That's my nigga that's who I always toss a hoe wit (oh) You know b.g. about that shit em up and bang bang (bang, bang) You know them niggas that I roll wit bout the same thangs (same thangs) We've been thugging since way befo I got alittle fame (alittle fame) We ahead of you niggas cause we got alittle chain (alittle chain) Get out tha way nigga Chorus: & lil' wayne Come around the wrong spot you will get shot We make you drop it like it's ah, ah drop it like it's ah, ah Come around the wrong spot you will get shot We make you drop it like it's ah, ah drop it like it's ah, ah You better get out tha way, them hot boys on they way You better get out tha way, them hot boys on they way wayne Yo, yo Seperate me from the fake I'm from highly grove (grove) Pop the trunk to get my cake, low, cock, and load I'ma guerrilla nigga walking wit a pump in my hand M-11 around my back wit two glocks in my pants Load a bag of that bups so I could hit a nigga up Jump out tha back of the hummer wit something that goes "brrrrap" Better vacate the premises Cause we wipe out you peoples leave no witnesses They call me the number one thug See I be all about that hum bug You play around and catch a dumb slug Cause I be all out, pants fold down to my ankles Think I ain't about function you get stump like kirk franklin You get got, flip flopped tossed and tumbled I'm running wit your life in my hands oops I fumbled I'm a nigga from the troubles started up in ruse Better get out the way let my clique come through You heard me Chorus: & lil' wayne Come around the wrong spot you will get shot We make you drop it like it's ah, ah drop it like it's ah, ah Come around the wrong spot you will get shot We make you drop it like it's ah, ah drop it like it's ah, ah You better get out tha way, them hot boys on they way You better get out tha way, them hot boys on they way turk A hot boy that's who I be's wodie And I stay geared up wit tee bo's and ree's wodie Forever thugging is in me so I'ma do what I do Keep it real fuck wit me or my dogs and you get yo shit peeled On the real we pack steel that'll kill Loose lips ain't shit so keep yo shit sealed When we come through, scit scat or get hit Don't matter what size you is got bullets that gonna fit Call me the young thugger, thugged out everyday Bout slinging nine at anytime I don't play I run wit guerillas out that wild magnolia T.c. six and wheelers knock your neck off your shoulder (come around the wrong) I'm from uptown where niggas get lowed down Dump bodies and miss you and in the back it can't be found (come around the wrong) It ain't no game nigga it's that guerrilla war shit Shot's at close range starts when it gets dark shit Get out tha way Chorus: & lil' wayne Come around the wrong spot you will get shot We make you drop it like it's ah, ah drop it like it's ah, ah Come around the wrong spot you will get shot We make you drop it like it's ah, ah drop it like it's ah, ah You better get out tha way, them hot boys on they way You better get out tha way, them hot boys on they way Juvenile Now motherfuck that, you got my money I don't trust that Look black give me what's mine fo you get bust at Now up that cause my trigga finger's be starving Depause them, niggas that be jumping over margins Now call them laws for me like he had a big crime too This ain't no warning you gonna have to It's a reason niggas be doing what they do I feel like you feel when somebody playing wit you All time, I don't stop, ya'll don't stop Like jordan block we hit em up wit dumb glocks We run shop cmar stamp of approval My nut's drop on your partna just like ? It's so many niggas out here trying to shine Fucking wit a champ, running off at the same time Haters gonna come and go cause I'm a strong little nigga See and see tell me what's going on little nigga Chorus:& lil' wayne Come around the wrong spot you will get shot We make you drop it like it's ah, ah drop it like it's ah, ah Come around the wrong spot you will get shot We make you drop it like it's ah, ah drop it like it's ah, ah You better get out tha way, them out hot boys on they way You better get out tha way, them out hot boys on they way Come around the wrong spot you will get shot We make you drop it like it's ah, ah drop it like it's ah, ah Come around the wrong spot you will get shot We make you drop it like it's ah, ah drop it like it's ah, ah You better get out tha way, them hot boys on they way You better get out tha way, them hot boys on they way